Pain
by Roy Un
Summary: O sol já se foi, agora só nos resta às memórias daquela luz.


**Pain**

_By: Roy-chan_

_._

* * *

_._

_O sol já se foi, agora só nos resta às memórias daquela luz._

_._

* * *

_._

_Quando eu estico a minha mão,_

_Eu sinto você,_

_Mas você está longe, está nas minhas lembranças._

_._

* * *

.

A fina garoa primaveril iniciara-se ao final daquela tarde. Suaves gotas d'água desenhavam alegres sob todo o céu, arrancando um pequeno sorrir dos lábios trêmulos e tristonhos da figura frágil que era castigada pela chuva sem pudor.

Continuava a vagar solitária, pouco se importando com o tempo gélido e sombrio que tomara conta da pequenez cidade. Vagava sem destino. Não havia razão alguma para continuar. Sorriu ao lembrar-se.

"__ Se você não tem razão para estar vivo, é o mesmo que estar morto. Na-Naruto-kun...seu ... seu sorriso é a minha razão para viver! _

__ Hinata..."_

Silêncio.

Um longo suspirar escutou-se.

Seguido de uma fungada.

_"_Quando eu vejo seu sorriso, sinto-me forte, como se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa - mesmo que eu valho alguma coisa." _

Sua razão para viver. Um sorriso. Seu motivo para crescer e tornar-se forte; útil. E agora... apenas uma lembrança distante.

Escorou suas costas na árvore atrás de si, deixando seu peso cair lentamente enquanto as lágrimas preenchiam seus orbes.

"Naruto-kun".

Uma dor aguda e conhecida a atingiu, dilacerando em total descaso seu miocárdio.

_"_ E-Eu costumava chorar sempre e desistir... Fiz muitas escolhas erradas... Mas você... Você me ajudou a encontrar o caminho certo... Eu sempre segui você... Eu queria caminhar ao seu lado o tempo todo... Eu só queria estar com você... Você me mudou! Seu sorriso é o que me salvou! É por isso que eu não tenho medo de morrer protegendo-o! Porque... Eu te amo..."_

Buscou controlar as insistentes lágrimas que traçavam um tortuoso caminho sob as bochechas coradas da jovem. Lentamente, sua respiração voltou a se normalizar, enquanto sua visão antes turva estabilizou-se.

Rodeou os braços finos em torno de seu corpo, a procura de consolo em um abraço solitário. Pôs-se a mirar a paisagem ao redor, a fim de livrar-se de toda a dor contida em seu olhar.

A paisagem pitoresca jazia de seus encantos; o sol ardente ao alto, as montanhas de rochas agrestes revoltas a cidade, o assobiar suave dos pássaros. Deteu-se ao fixar seu olhar aos cogumelos azuis que jaziam ao seu lado. Inconscientemente, lembrou-se. Lembrou-se da brilhante dupla de safiras azuis celestes que seu amado possuía.

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

_"_Você comete erros... mas... por causa dos erros... você tem a força para enfrentá-los... por isso eu acho que você é realmente forte."_

Sua visão nublara-se novamente, fazendo-a respirar fundo. Por que tudo a levava direto á ele?

Suspirou.

_TUM TUM_

Esperança.

_TUM TUM_

Medo.

_TUM TUM_

Desejo...

_TUM TUM_

... _pulsante_.

_TUM TUM_

**Dor**.

Sentia-se solitária. Fria. Vazia. Corroída. E então... nada.

"_Eu acredito em você"_

A figura loira sorriu. Um sorriso. Sua razão. Sua existência.

Lembrou-se.

Lembrou-se do quão constrangida sentia-se próxima ao loiro hiperativo. O jeito de "**Eu vou dominar o mundo!**" com que a levava a admirá-lo ainda mais; sua espontaneidade; mesmo os disparates que fluíam livremente pelos lábios; tudo – absolutamente tudo – a fazia lembrar-se _dele_.

"Naruto-kun!"

Por fim, rendeu-se a lástima que já a corroia desde sua partida; o martírio que passara a viver desde o momento em que seu sol apagou-se permanentemente; desde que não pode encontrar sua razão para viver. Seu sorriso. E então... o amor que antes lhe enchia o peito, transformou-se em sua destruição.

"_Não importa o quão grande seja a dor, continue seguindo em frente. Prometa-me!"_

Sorriu.

"_E-eu...prometo"_

Recordou-se de sua eterna promessa; de sua dívida com aquele que um dia lhe salvou.

_._

_Eu percebi a dor gritante_

_Bem alto no meu cérebro_

_Mas eu estou indo em frente com essa cicatriz_

_._

"Eu nunca volto atrás na minha palavra... Esse é o meu jeito!"

* * *

.

_O sol já se foi, agora só nos resta às memórias daquela luz._

_._

* * *

_Hn... o que acharam?_

_Esta é uma Drabble escrita, pela minha pessoa, para um concurso que houve há algum tempo. Eu a editei e reeditei, e esse é o resultado final. Não sou escritora, isso foi uma tentativa, mas enfim... quis postá-la e ver o que achavam dela._

_A escrevi inspirada na letra da música "Sign" do FLOW, que foi a abertura da 7ª temporada do Naruto Shippuden e também em "A Little Pain" do anime Nana e, para os que perceberam, existem alguns spoilers do mangá Naruto, e..._

_... POR FAVOR, NÃO ME MATEM! Sei que matei o Naruto aqui, mas era preciso! T.T_

_Fico por aqui!_

_Beijos, Roy-chan c:_

_._

_Lembrem-se: reviews são sorrisos._

_Você sorriria pra mim?_

_C:_

_._


End file.
